It All Started With Truth or Dare
by feather flyer
Summary: One-shot. The flock are still on the run and they stop in a cave for the night. Angel wants to play truth or dare and dares Max to do something Fang doesn't like. She goes after him and what happens?


**This is the next one- shot and I hope you like it.**

* * *

_Max's POV_

It all started with truth or dare.

When I realized how much I loved him.

How much he loved me.

It's funny how something so stupid could have brought us together.

* * *

_ "Maaaax. I'm huuuunngryyyy." Nudge whined from behind me. I sighed and looked up at the sky as I felt the wind whistle through my feathers as I fly, enjoying every second of it._

_ 'It is getting pretty dark' I thought to myself._

_ "We're landing soon. We'll eat in a little bit." She fell silent. I glanced over at Fang to see him looking at me. My heat starts to speed up as a try to stay calm._

_ He smiles at me and my heart aches with longing. I give a tentative smile then face back to the front._

_ Not five minutes later I spot an out crop from the rocks. "We're landing!" I call back to the rest of the flock. We start to descend and come to a running stop on the ledge of a large cave._

_ I check to make sure there are no animals in it before I let my back pack fall to the ground and me flop onto the rocky ground._

_ I pull out some food that we had gotten at our last stop out of my bag and handed it to the rest of the flock._

_ I leaned back against the cave wall and closed my eyes taking a bite of my whopper._

_ I suddenly hear shuffling then, "Hey Max. can we play a game?" from Angel._

_ I crack an eye open to look at her and raise an eyebrow. "Sure. What do you want to play?"_

_ "Oooh! A game! I have always wanted to play a game that the other kids at school talked about! It's called truth or dare!"-oh gosh-"Can we play it Max can we please play it?!"_

_ I looked into her Bambi eyes and I could feel myself caving. "Oh, all right." I relent. "One game."_

_ I got a chorus of "yay's" and we all had to gather in a circle._

_ Fang shot me a look that said, "I-will-never-forgive-you-for-this-your-making-a-b ig-mistake", look. I gave him a look that said, "get over it."_

_ "Oh, I'll go first!" Nudge said. "Gazzy. Truth or dare?"_

_ "Dare. Duh."_

_ "I dare you to blow up yours and Iggy's pair of extra cloths."_

_ I open my mouth to tell them no, but there was a small explosion and a whoop of joy._

_ I sigh. 'At least it wasn't mine' I thought to myself._

_ "Iggy, truth or dare?"_

_ "Dare, my brotha."_

_ There was a moment of silence before, "I dare you to stay silent after you give the next person a truth or dare the rest of the game. If you don't, you have to blow up Max's new shoes." He finished._

_ "Iggy," I say in a sweat voice even though im full with anger. "if you say anything' I will personally beat you to a pulp, throw you in the ocean, and let the sharks eat you." I saw him gulp and nod._

_ "F-f-fang. Truth or dare?"_

_ "Dare." Fang's husky voice made me shiver._

_ "I dare you to wear some of my cloths the rest of the night."_

_ "You clothes are charred remains." Came his calm answer._

_ "Oh. Well… I dare you to play the rest of the game in your underwear."_

_ My heart literally froze. I watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and I could see his eight pack clearly in the dim light of the cave. Then he pulled down his pants to revile black boxers. My face burned a bright red as I turned away. 'oh my god,oh my god, oh my god' kept running through my head._

_ I could hear my heart hammer in my chest and I was sure everyone else could hear it._

_ "Angel truth or dare." Came his calm voice, making tingles go down my spine._

_ "Dare."_

_ "What is Max thinking right now?"_

_ There was a pause. "…She wants to leave to cave. To get away from you."_

_ 'What?! He could take that the wrong way!' He went stiff beside me. 'Oh, he took it the wrong way!'_

_ "Max truth or dare?" came Angels angelic voice._

_ "Dare." I mumble._

_ "I dare you to kiss Iggy."_

_ I froze. "What?!" I yelled._

_ Iggy just looked shocked. There was a scraping noise and when I turned around Fang was gone._

_ I groan. "Iggy your in charge." Then I leapt off the cliff to follow Fang._

_ I landed in the woods and stopped a few feet from Fang._

_ "Fang? Are you ok?" he's silent._

_ "Tell me."_

_ "What?" I ask confused._

_ "Tell me you want me to leave and I will."_

_ I strode up to Fang, now angry. I grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around, and shoved him against the tree. "You tell me. Why the _hell_ would I want you to leave?"_

_ "You said you wanted to get away from me." Me face flushed a violent red and I turned away so he wouldn't see it. I suddenly became _very_ aware that he was pretty much naked and of how close we were._

_ "That's now why I wanted to leave." I mumbled._

_ "Then why?" He sounded frustrated._

_ "So I wouldn't embarrass myself."_

_ "How would you do that?"_

_ I gave him an unbelieving look. "You are so _oblivious_!" and I shove my lips to his with all the need and want I had ever held back._

_ And he was kissing me back. My eyes fell closed as the tingles erupted from my stomach. Then we were switched places._

_ Me against the tree and him pinning me. He pinned my arms above my head and I struggled to pull him closer so my body pressed itself against him._

_ When my arms were free I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer. My hands wandered his bare skin as his thumbs slipped under my shirt and began to rub small circles into my stomach._

_ I moaned against his lips and he smirked against mine._

_ He licked my bottom lip and made me gasp. His tongue took advantage and dipped into my mouth. I pressed tighter into him._

_ I groaned again as his tongue massaged mine._

_ Eventually our kiss became less hungry and we needed air. When we pulled away I was gasping for breath. And I realized. I loved him._

_ "I love you Fang." I whisper as I press my lips against his again._

_ He didn't hesitate. "I love you to Max."_

_ When we got back to the cave, the rest of the flock were asleep except Iggy sitting guard, waiting._

_ He smiled when he heard us land._

_ "Thanks Ig." I whisper and kiss him on the cheek. "The dare." I say to answer his unspoken question. "Get some sleep. I'll take watch._

_ He nodded and went to lie down, falling asleep instantly._

* * *

So here I am now with Fangs head in my lap and me, looking out across the endless black sky.

Maybe they had planned it. It wouldn't surprise me.

They could have done it a different way but non-the less, if they did, I'm glad.

After all, it could have taken years for us to realize it.

I looked down at sleeping Fang and it melted my heart. I swept his hair to the side, bent down, and kissed his temple.

How much we love each other.

* * *

**Ok, so this is a cute little fluffy one-shot and I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought and if it was as good as the last one.**

**I have at least one more fax one-shot on the way so I hope you like it.**

**This is feather flyer so,**

**Fly Free**

**Until then…**

**R&R?**


End file.
